Trip through the Gate
by Comments from your GOD
Summary: Me and Anna went through the gate. But that isn't the funny part it costed us our Ipods. To think I sacrificed my Ipod to go to a world of ranting midgits and walking suits of armor. Shall we even try to forget the Alchemy exams?


BEEEEP, BEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEP, CRASH!

This is how most mornings were, Alarms and Super pillows.

"I hate Mondays." Kayla whined while attempting to get out of bed. Her brunette hair swooping into her face. Stepping out of bed to pick out something from her floor wardrobe she ended up feeling a surprise when she fell over from a feeling of ooziness. "What the..." She said. Getting back to where she was starting she yet again went on her quest to find clean clothing. "That was weird." She muttered to herself. Moments later like clockwork the devil's words itself sounded.

"KAYLA TAKE THE DOG OUT!" Her mom yelled from the other room. "OKAY!" She yelled back in response. "Gizmo wakie, wakie." The dog looked up and went back to his position of sleeping on her bed. "Ahh come on make my morning easier would ya." Clicking the leash on Gizmo she dragged him outside. Gizmo the whole time when being dragged was trying to grab onto anything he could to prevent going outside... Whimpering the entire time. "Well mutt did you ever think if you walked up the stairs that you would not be in this situation!" Finally Kayla managed to drag the dog to the grass where he immediately peed and traded places with her to Kayla being the one being dragged by Gizmo.

-- Time skip Night at Anna's

The ending theme to Fma played on Anna's computer. A few giggles were escaping Anna as it stopped.

"Hey Sister!" Anna's brother James yelled from the hallway. He stood in front of the door looking at her. "Yeah what do you need?' She asked not turning her attention from the computer. "I was wondering if I could borrow your computer?" He asked quickly. Then Anna looked up at him and almost screamed. (Or what it sounds like when you sitting right next to the person.)

"NO!" Anna replied. After that it was a run for the hills on James's part. "You're lucky that your brother is a baby. By the time he is James's age you will be in college." Anna said glumly. "Uh yeah..." Then it was time for the silence to start. Anna seemed to always get either really happy or very annoyed either one would scare Kayla half way to death.

"Sooo last night I had found something pretty cool." Kayla said trying to stop the silence. "Yeah, what was it." Anna said preoccupied at the popcorn at her feet. "You know like on Fma the transmutation circles I found one of those." Kayla proceeded to type in the website of where she found it.

"See" Kayla said in triumph. Then Anna immediately got an evil look on her face. "Let's try it!" She quickly clicked print and the image was soon printed. Anna grabbed it and looked again at the website. "Wow, it even has a how to use section on it!" Kayla let out a small giggle.

Anna read the instruction out loud. "How to use; Draw or print out the Transmutation circle. Make sure to get it right. To obtain something you must lose something you care for. It must be equivalent blah, blah, blah. Person must put their hands to the circle and blah, blah, blah alright now lets have a go at it!" The all to cheery Anna said pumping her arms in the air. "You didn't even read all of it..." Kayla pointed out. "Well we pretty much know all of it to start with. Put your Ipod in the middle." Kayla's mouth dropped. "WHY DO I HAVE TO SACRIFICE MY IPOD!!" She almost yelled. "Because for what I'm planning we really will need to use something that we love like that. I will also sacrifice my Ipod." Anna said matter of factly. "Ugh fine. But is an Ipod even equivalent to anything?" Kayla said dropping her Ipod. Anna did the same. "Uh I think so hey it may get us something besides if we need to we can always sacrifice our teachers!" Anna said an evil look in her eye. "..." Kayla did not know what to say to that. "Um Anna can you even choose what the gate will take?" Anna seemed in thought. "I think so..." 'Ugh this won't even work. Why the heck am I even thinking it will.' Kayla thought in her mind.

"Alright Kayla put your hands on the outer circle!" Once that was done bright lights flashed through the room. 'Its working' Kayla marveled in her mind.

Suddenly something went wrong...

They both were standing at the front of the gate. "Uh... Anna..." Kayla squeaked. Anna's mouth was dropped. Her brown eyes were filled with fear. Anna started to try to walk up to it but Kayla stopped her. "You IDIOT! Are you trying to **kill **yourself!" Kayla hissed. Then the gate started to open. "AHHH!" Kayla was engulfed in the dark. For some reason she heard a baby crying as though it were in pain, crying out for help. Then she heard her mom she sounded like she was crying. After all of it, it went completely...black. She fell over and she could swear she heard someone calling her name.

* * *

"Ugh now I really feel sick." Kayla got up to look around. The room was small. Her sheets were not the most comfortable as like her own. "This isn't Anna's house..." She said thinking out loud. A nurse came in she looked around 25 or so maybe a bit older. "You are awake." she said in a calm voice. She had green eyes and blond hair. Kayla shook her head. "What is your name." The woman proceeded to ask her. "I am Kayla Adlam. Have you seen my friend her name is Anna Weller." She said looking around before she found her friend the bed next to her. "So that is what her name is." The nurse said. The nurse silently said the name while writing down notes.

After a few moments the nurse left and the Doctor came in. "So Kayla." he said looking down at the notes. "You have a sprained wrist and ankle. You also have a few cuts and bruised but nothing too severe. Though your friend over there." He said changing notes. "Anna Weller has her right arm broken in two places. She has some deep cuts. Some of the cuts on her back, head, and arms. Though the worst of what she has is her left arm that has an extremely deep cut. It seems to be showing signs of infection. It will need it amputated." He finished looking at Anna sleeping in the bed next to me.

"AMPUTATED!!" Kayla shouted. "We are sorry but if we don't do it the infection could spread throughout her body. If it does she will die from it." Kayla looked down at the sheets not wanting to look him in the eye. "Ok..." At that the doctor rolled Anna's bed out of the room to somewhere else. Kayla then started to think about where she was. She remebered hearing a baby crying and a woman crying along with it. 'Who were they?" Kayla thought to herself.

--

"Ahhh!" Anna screamed. "She looked to her left arm that was now just a stump. "W-what happened." Anna in her distress did not notice the nurse sitting next to her. "Sweetie you had to have your arm amputated. You could have died if you didn't." Tears were now peircing at Anna's eyes. "I could have died?" She asked confused. She never meant for this to happen when she tried alchemy. She didn't even know what she was doing when she did it. Now she wondered where her family was. Before she knew it she was sobbing as tears were draining like water hoses. "Shh Anna. It will be alright. You can always get an automail." "automail..." There isn't automail in America. "Nurse?" "Yes Anna?" "Do you know any good automail mechanics?" Anna asked the nurse.

* * *

Knock, Knock

Anna and Kayla were standing at the door to Winry's.

A voice replied to that they were coming.

"Hello?" Winry asked standing at the door. "Um yeah I need an automail." Anna said staring at her stump for an arm.

"Oh yeah come in!" Winry invited the two in. "What are your names?" Winry asked the two. Anna introduced herself and Kayla. "So Kayla do you need automail?" Winry quickly asked while she was getting her supplies ready. "Uh no. Just Anna."

"Then stay here." Winry said pointing to the couch. Winry led Anna to the other room to measure her out and such.

A few hours later Anna and Winry came out.

"I can have your automail done in about a week and a half." Winry said confidently. "Thanks!" Anna squeaked.

--

The next few days were extremely awkward. Winry would try to start up small conversations but they really never lasted. Kayla also had a strict talk about what was alright to tell Winry if it ever came up. By about one week at staying at Winry's things were a bit better except today.

"Kayla, Kayla, Kayla time to wake up!!" The way too optimistic Anna said shaking her.

"How could you possibly be so happy on a Monday?" Kayla asked Anna. "Duh It's Monday everyone LOVES Mondays!" She said jumping up and down. "Whatever you say." Kayla jumped out of bed throwing on a pair of jeans and a jacket.

Kayla though quickly perked up when one of her sense went off. "Waffles?" Then when she traveled slowly and carefully down a few steps of stairs she then confirmed it was true. "WAFFLES, WAFFLES, WAFFLES, WAFFLES, WAFFLES, WAFFLES!!" Kayla stopped by Winry whom was making the waffles. "I LOVE YOU!" Kayla wrapped Winry into a tight hug. "Ahem." Kayla turned around to be met by Edward standing next to the door wearing a huge smirk.

At the moment Kayla was scratching the back of her neck and was staring down the floor. "What's your names?" He asked Anna and Kayla. "Anna." "Kayla" "And you two?" Kayla asked Ed and Al. "Ed, and that is my brother Al." He paused "So Kayla you have a crush on Winry?"

Kayla in a thousandths of a second went from embarrassed to mad as hell. Also being Kayla she found a quick back up. "Why do you care? Do you have a crush on her shorty?" As soon as that was said like always Ed went into his auto piolet rant "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY COULD BE SMASHED BY A MIDGET!!"

"You." At that moment she would be dead if it weren't for his brother restraining him from doing anyone harm. "HEY YOU'RE SHORTER THEN ME!" Edward realized. "Yeah ever think it's because your wearing stilts for boots. I bet if you took off those shoes I'd be taller then you!"

Ed then calmed down and started to take off his shoes. "So it's settled we will see who is taller." "Um sure..." Kayla started doing the same. The two put their backs to the wall and Winry was to be the one to judge who was taller. At the moment Anna was just off in the corner watching the whole thing. "Wow!" Winry was completely in shock now. "Your actually taller then someone Ed!"

"HA I'M TALLER THEN YOU!" Ed screamed pointing his finger at her. "Yeah well at least I'm not gender confused." Kayla said fighting back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT GENDER FREAKIN CONFUSED!" Kayla then saw her chance. "You hair is just as long as my hair is and your hair is even longer then Anna's." Ed by this moment was smoking, Kayla could swear that steam was coming out of his ears.

Then Winry decided to butt in. "Ed was there a reason that you came here..." "..."

Ed pulled up his sleeve to show her the broken automail arm. Now it was Winry's turn to have stream blow through her ears. Now was time for step 2; Wrench to Head.

"ED!!" Winry pulled out her trusty wrench and tossed it hard at his head knocking his backwards. Al tried to keep Winry from killing his brother by holding her back. "LET ME AT HIM AL, LET ME AT HIM!" Kayla walked over to Edward and kicked his body a few times. He didn't move. Then she checked his pulse. "He's still alive." She passed the information.

"LET ME AT HIM LET ME AT HIM AL, LET ME AT HIM!" Then Anna decided to make it even funnier. "Winry no need to worry he's still alive."

"HE WON'T BE FOR LONG!!" Winry yelled.


End file.
